1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser amplifiers, and more specifically to diode-pumped alkali amplifiers (DPAAs).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/000,508 describes a new class of diode-pumped alkali lasers (DPALs). The DPAL device comprises 1) a laser gain medium formed of an atomic alkali vapor, appropriate rare gas buffer gas or gasses, and a selected small molecular weight gas; 2) an optically assessable container (cell, capillary, vessel, etc.) containing the laser gain medium; 3) a laser resonator cavity, containing the laser gain medium, one of which including cavity mirrors that allow for the irradiation of the alkali vapor gain medium; and 4) a semiconductor laser diode (or diode array) whose output radiation is used to optically excite alkali atoms of the laser gain medium in the 2S1/2-2P3/2 resonance transition (so-called D2 line). The semiconductor laser pump irradiation induces a population inversion between the 2P1/2 and ground 2S1/2 levels and laser oscillation on the 2P1/2-2S1/2 transition (so-called D1 line).
From the teachings of the parent application, the efficient conversion of pump radiation can be realized, even utilizing a semiconductor laser diode pump whose spectral width is many times the spectral width of the homogeneously-broadened D2 line as a result of proper laser design, taking into account substantial power absorption and transfer through the Lorentizian wings of the D2 line. The principal DPAL performance characteristics, projected using a DPAL design, calculations have been confirmed experimentally. This success achieved with alkali laser oscillators prompted an examination of the feasibility and practicality of diode-pumped alkali amplifiers, DPAAs.